


Dinner

by suhotus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Centric, Melancholy, Multi, broken relationship, sadfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: Junmyeon estava cansado de matar a sede com vinho barato.





	Dinner

A mesa de jantar não possuía mais do que um metro, apenas um curto espaço entre nós, no entanto, meu coração doía como se estivéssemos a quilômetros de distância.

Minha respiração saía pesada e dolorida, pressionava os lábios cada vez mais contra a borda da taça de cristal. O vinho encontrava-se pela metade, mais alguns goles e nada mais preencheria o recipiente caro e delicado.

Sempre gostei de analogias, meu amor, então permita-me fazê-la ainda que as odeie, faça uma exceção ao nosso último brinde. Nossa coração, assim como a taça que jaz entre meus dedos, se esvazia com uma velocidade absurda, cada vez mais seco.

Logo não sobrará uma gota para contar nossa história, e, ainda que a todo momento insistamos em enchê-lo, o vinho do nosso amor simplesmente evapora.

E só talvez... Eu não queira mais beber dessa marca, enquanto você continua com essa sua tentativa falha de encher uma bela taça com seu vinho barato.


End file.
